


Karsolkatlux

by SnazzyCookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat, Sollux, the red quadrant, and a bucket.  100% troll porn.  Nothing human here.  If you want plot you're in the wrong place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karsolkatlux

**Author's Note:**

> For Robotsquid.

Karkat tossed his bag unceremoniously onto the coffee table, plopped his ass on the couch, and started flicking through the annoying Earth channels. He hated Earth. He hated Earthlings. And most of all, he hated John Egbert. Passionately.

He was also exhausted. John was exhausting. Earth was exhausting. Humans were exhausting. Granted, Earth was better than being stuck on a meteor inside a broken game. It was also better than being dead, and it was better than the entire troll race going extinct.

But on some days, all Karkat wanted to do was come home and be a proper troll. Read books in Alternian, surf the Alternian part of the internet, spend time with his Alternian matesprit...

He felt nice, sharp claws rubbing his shoulders and groaned.

“Well don't you look jutht like thomething the meowbeast dragged home.” Sollux's voice purred in his ear.

“Shut up, you don't know how it feels dealing with a human kismesiship...” his voice trailed off as he leaned into Sollux's massage, his troll claws digging into his flesh hard, working the knots away with ease. Human skin was as fragile as paper; troll claws went through it by mistake, even. Karkat had learned the hard way that he had to be careful with John. He had to treat him like a porcelain doll, almost; which was kind of strange when you were in the throes of black emotions.

But his matesprit was a proper troll. 100% from Alternia, grey skin, normal blood (not that Karkat could complain about John's blood color), and a gorgeous double set of horns. He also had nice, sharp claws that dug deep into Karkat's muscles, not breaking his tough skin, but working out all the kinks and stress of the day, just right.

“Uhhnnnn...” Karkat purred.

“I'll take that two mean you've mithed me.” Sollux purred in his ear, as he leaned forward to give it a nip.

“Sol, you're plenty sexy, but I'm too exhausted to fill any buckets today...”

Sollux didn't seem to hear him as he lowered his lips to plant kisses down Karkat's neck. Karkat moaned and let his head fall back to rest on the top of the couch. He inhaled and his nose was filled with the sweet pheromones of a _very_ turned on mustard-blood.

“Seriously, I'm tired...”

“You will be.” Sollux whispered, and he lowered his lips to kiss Karkat's throat, grazing his teeth over his skin, making Karkat shudder at their proper sharpness.

After spending so much time surrounded by humans, it felt incredible to be touched by another troll body. Karkat found his arms lifting up against his will to wrap around Sollux's neck. He pulled him down, yanking him over the top of the couch, until his matesprit fell on top of him. Karkat leaned back and Sollux continued his assault of slow, wet kissing nips down Karkat's throat.

Karkat purred. Not a meowbeast kind of purr, and not the weird purry thing John did, but a true, I'm-in-deep-pity-with-you, deep throat rumbling sound. Sollux answered him back almost immediately. He lifted his face and Karkat found himself staring up into two different colored eyes, his glasses nowhere to be found.

“I pity you.” Sollux said, in perfect Alternian.

“I pity you more, fuckface.” Karkat cooed back; his eyelids half closed. Sollux rolled his eyes and went back to kissing Kk's throat. Karkat slid his palms up Sollux's back, feeling his coolness in such beautiful contrast to the hot skin of humans. He slid his hands up to Sollux's hair and clasped it, not afraid of hurting him. He was a troll. He was tough.

Karkat yanked Sollux's face up to his by his hair and brought their lips together. Sollux eagerly opened his mouth and let Karkat's tongue inside of him. He groaned as Kk teased the roof of his mouth with his tongue, a sensation that seemed to not have an effect on humans in the same way. Sollux slid his lips hungrily over Kk's, his clearish mustard drool bringing delicious flavor to Karkat's senses.

Karkat gave Sollux a mischievous look, but before he could ask what he was going to do, his hands slid up the smaller troll's hair and his fingers traced around the base of his back left horn.

Sollux groaned as his breath came faster. Karkat moved his other hand as well and began to pet two of Sollux's horns around the base, teasing the sensitive flesh. Sollux melted into him, his arms no longer willing to hold him up, as his chest sank to rest on top of Karkat's. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, and in a moment, felt Sollux's bone bulge start to harden under his black jeans.

“Kk...” Sollux managed, but no more intelligible words followed. Karkat smirked and wrapped one arm around Sollux's waist. Showing off his superior strength, Karkat slid out from under Sollux and tossed him down on the couch, face up. He then went back to petting Sollux's scalp around his horns, his partner able to do little more than give him a desperate, blissful look.

Karkat felt Sollux's bone bulge push up against him, and he ground down onto it with his own. It was a maneuver he'd learned from John, but it drove Sollux just as wild.

“You are such a fucking tease...” Sollux said, panting underneath him.

“You haven't seen anything yet.” Karkat said, his blood rushing to his cheeks, making them burn. He released Sollux's horns, leaving the smaller troll panting heavily under him as he sat up, straddling Sollux's hips. He slowly slid his fingers down his lover's sides, slipping his claws under the bottom of his shirt. He gently caressed Sollux's skin with his claws as he pulled the shirt up over his head, making his partner shiver.

Karkat removed his own shirt next, without any sort of ceremony, and Sollux's hands immediately went to touch his bare skin.

Karkat shuddered at the touch of his cool, dry skin. It was so trollish. It felt so right.

“Kk.” Sollux cooed, his eyelids half closed, his cheeks and ears flushed bright, mustard yellow.

“What?”

“Mate with me.”

Karkat stopped moving and looked down at Sollux with surprise. Filling buckets was one thing. Mating was another. Filling buckets was akin to jerking off together; you enjoyed each other's company, excreted genetic fluid, and then disposed of it however, sort of like when humans wore condoms to not get babies growing inside of them.

Mating was something else entirely. You mixed your genetic fluids together, internally, before releasing it into a bucket to give to the drones. It was live, it was complete. It was capable of making new baby trolls. Creating it was extremely intimate. And Karkat and Sollux had never done it before.

“Today?” Karkat asked, suddenly nervous. His skin started to glisten from nervous sweat. He blushed, embarrassed.

“Yeth. I pity you, with all my heart.” Sollux said. “You thaid you wanted to, when we talked about it.”

He had. They'd talked about it, several times, since Kanaya had managed to finally hatch a new mother grub. It wasn't grown yet, but that didn't matter. Troll genetic slurry could be stored. Whatever they made together, Kanaya would save it until the mother grub was mature. But that was sweeps away. Karkat had thought they'd do this, oh, three sweeps from now, or something. Of course he wanted to save the troll race and all that. But _right now_?

He looked down at Sollux's adorable face and felt how deeply he pitied him. He was so frail. So small. So prone to bouts of emotional irrationality. So helpless without Karkat. Just as Karkat was helpless to keep himself in check without Sollux always there to tell him to shut the fuck up. They belonged together. They both knew it. It was right.

Karkat swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

“Oh...okay.” he said. He saw a nervous smile come to Sollux's lips.

“Awethome.” he said softly.

Karkat's fingers shook with nerves as he lowered them to Sollux's zipper. They'd filled buckets together plenty of times; he'd seen Sollux naked countless more times, coming in and out of the shower, sleeping in his recooperacoon, just changing in front of each other.

But this time felt different. Now everything was so impossibly serious.

Karkat pulled Sollux's pants and boxers down together, not wanting to draw this part out any longer. His bulge was already halfway out of him, yellow precum slicking the tip. Karkat got to his mismatched shoes and yanked them off quickly, until he was standing beside the couch looking down at a naked, yellow-flushed scrawny, adorable Sollux.

Karkat yanked open the door under the coffee table where they kept a stash of buckets and drain-pans and pulled one of each out, the rest of the stack falling over with an obnoxious clatter. Karkat quickly slammed the door shut and set the bucket down beside the couch, ignoring Sollux's condescending giggles.

He glared at Sollux with the drain-pan clutched between his claws. Sollux obediently lifted his ass so Karkat could set the metal pan under him, ready to catch whatever they produced and funnel it into the bucket beside the couch.

He hurriedly yanked his own pants down, stepping out of his shoes so awkwardly he almost fell over.

“First time dressing yourthelf?”

“Shut up, assface.”

“Make me.”

Karkat was back on top of him in seconds, his lips hungrily kissing Sollux's, his delicious mustard aroma wafting up to drown all of Karkat's senses. Sollux's arms reached up to wrap around Karkat, his palms resting on his back, his claws tracing light, tingling lines down his skin until he grabbed his ass.

Sollux gave it a squeeze and Karkat glared at him. Sollux bit his lower lip in a very human-like fashion, but his teeth were dazzlingly yellow and beautifully sharp. Karkat couldn't keep himself from kissing him some more, tasting him, drinking him in.

Sollux lifted his hips, his bulge sliding fully out from between his legs now to wrap around Karkat's, stroking it, easing it out further.

Karkat groaned, heat rushing between his legs as his pulse pounded in his ears. He felt his bulge wriggling out of him, eager to entwine itself with Sollux's, both of them becoming slick with precum as they shivered with an overload of sensation. It wasn't long before Karkat's bulge was fully out, pulsing with eagerness.

“Which way did you want to...”

“Come inthide me.” Sollux whispered. Karkat shuddered. He'd known they would do it this way, of course. Sollux was the smaller troll. Both of their instincts would want him to be the one who was invaded. Karkat's cheeks flushed bright red. He'd never even watched porn of such a thing. This was beyond kinky. It was natural, sure, but... you just never talked about this kind of thing outside from health lessons.

Karkat's mind had brief flashes of recollection from those lessons. Of cartoon pictures, showing the different sexual organs of trolls. Of textbooks explaining that male and female trolls had different secondary sex organs for pleasure, but when it came to mating they were identical. Every troll had both external and internal organs.

Karkat had never seen either, not even his own. It was just so...intimate.

His cheeks flamed red as Sollux's fingers ticked on the inside of his thigh, passing beneath his bulge, beneath his shame globes. They were bulging now, building up the genetic material he was going to release, not into a bucket, but into Sollux. He felt fingers stroke against a body part he'd only been brave enough to experiment with a few times by himself. No other troll had ever touched it. John didn't even know it was there...and he never would, Karkat swore.

Sollux's fingers teased their way up between Karkat's legs, until they brushed against a thin, slender tendril that was very _very_ sensitive. Karkat shook and gave an undignified whimper.

“How's this feel?” Sollux whispered. Karkat couldn't look up at his face. His cheeks burned. He shook.

“Is it too much, should I...?”

“IF YOU STOP I WILL SNAP YOUR FINGERS OFF!”

He heard Sollux chuckle.

“Glad to know you're still in there.” he said. Karkat tried to growl at him, but it only came out as a soft purr. Pleasure was spreading up into his abdomen in pulses, his nerves growing more sensitive in wave after wave, until he was desperate for more touch, until Sollux's fingers became a torturous tease that was not enough.

Karkat growled and yanked Sollux's hand away. Driven by burning lust, he shoved Sollux's legs apart wide, making him gasp and whimper.

“Kk...” he said, suddenly sounding very nervous. Karkat's eyes flew up to his face.

“Last chance to change your mind.” he said, pleasure burning through him, driving him to want to move forward.

Sollux nodded.

“I'm ready.” he said.

Karkat slid forward, their bulges brushing together. Sollux gasped, but the sensation from that was almost nothing to Karkat now. He spread his own legs as Sollux bent his knees, letting him closer, until the exposed tendril from Karkat's mating bulge brushed against the soft, sensitive place between Sollux's legs, under his own bulge.

Sollux gasped and Karkat shook. He groaned and pushed forward more, desperate for more touch, more, more, more. He heard Sollux's voice squeal and felt him shudder. Karkat felt warmth. He felt heat. He was driven into it, and it took him a good ten seconds before he dimly became aware that his mating bulge was emerging, sliding into Sollux, the thin tendril that could become both a protrusion or a tunnel; and Karkat's was forcing it's way inside of Sollux's, pushing him inwards, farther and farther.

The preliminary tendril was followed by more; thin wisps of delicate, sensitive nerves branching from the center, each protrusion pressing deeper and deeper into Sollux, like a tree spreading more roots, cementing itself inside of him. Karkat could barely think. His heart hammered so loudly in his ears he was deaf to the world; all he could feel was Sollux, all he could see was Sollux. His face was contorted in a strange expression caught between uncertainty and pleasure, nervousness and desire. Karkat felt his matesprit shaking beneath him. He slowed his drive inward.

Sollux's eyes opened to look at him. He was as beyond words as Karkat was, but Kk knew he could see the concern on his face. He was asking him if he was alright. If he wanted to continue.

Sollux's body gave him his reply. He felt his long tendrils, buried deep inside Sollux, being pulled. Sollux's own mating bulge was stroking him, pulling him in deeper, welcoming him. Karkat's eyes grew wide as he spread his tendrils further along the tunnels Sollux made for him. He felt his lover stroke him along every edge, every side, of his most sensitive organ. Both of their breaths rushed in and out of their lips incredibly fast. Sollux seemed to have forgotten about all the rest of his body. He was collapsed onto his back, his right arm dangling forgotten over the edge of the couch, his left arm smashed into the crack between the cushions.

After a long, drawn-out eternal moment, Karkat felt himself fully extended. Sollux surrounded him on every side, burning pleasure driving along every nerve he owned as Sollux stroked him internally. Karkat looked at his face, language long gone. He lowered his lips and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed, their lips sliding together, their tongues entwining in an imitation of what was happening inside of them. To an outsider, their position looked no more remarkable than if they were simply lying together, and yet they were bound together so intricately that it would take the same half hour for them to come apart as it had taken them to so fully come together.

Karkat rested on top of Sollux as he lay drowning in pleasured bliss. Neither of them appeared to move, because every bit of sensation was happening inside of Sollux. Their breaths came faster and faster, their skin growing sweatier until drops fell from Karkat's forehead to land on Sollux's chest, where he rested his face. Now and then, when he remembered that he had a body, he'd plant a kiss on Sollux's beautiful gray skin. Eventually, he forgot about skin.

The heat suddenly drove up in thick, heavy waves. Karkat shook heavily, pushing himself up with his arms as the vibrations inside Sollux drove him mad. He growled and purred and cooed all at once, gazing lovingly down into Sollux's face as he felt a tingling sensation spread from the tips of his organ all the way to it's base between his legs. Sollux's head snapped up, his chin pointing toward the ceiling, and Karkat felt wetness ooze out from every place inside of him that Karkat touched. Karkat groaned, the sensation overwhelming him, and then felt his own cum start to flow from every branch that had spread inside his lover. Their cum mixed together, rushing quickly along the pathways where they connected to pour out from Sollux.

It flowed into the drain-pan and down into the bucket, the sensual sound of liquid hitting metal that could make any troll blush. Karkat shook with burning pleasure as he felt Sollux's arms lift to wrap around him. They held each other tightly as they came, their breaths erratic and their hearts hammering with fire.

Sollux's claws dug into his back deeply, pricking droplets of red as he shook. Karkat held him back just as tightly, until the muscles in his arms burned as brightly as the heat in his abdomen.

Sollux stopped shaking beneath him. Karkat's breathing slowed. Sollux's arms let go and flopped to the couch, exhausted. Karkat's heart beat more normally, and he felt his mating bulge begin to retreat.

It was sticky and awkward and a little uncomfortable. He saw Sollux wince a bit as Karkat retracted, pulling more sticky orange slurry out with him as he did. Each branch shrank back inside of Karkat one at a time; he wanted to yank his whole organ back in at once, but he forced himself to be gentle for his lover.

When they finally came apart, and all organs were back inside the troll they belonged, both of them rose up to yank the drain pain off the couch.

Karkat collapsed beside Sollux and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“Wow.” Sollux whispered.

“I actually agree with you.” Karkat replied. He reached up his fingers to stroke them lovingly through Sollux's hair, being careful to avoid the overly-sensitive parts now.

“It's nothing like you hear about.” Sollux said. “Nothing.”

“Yeah.” Karkat said softly. For once, he was at a loss for words. There weren't any. There really weren't.

“Karkat, I love you.” Sollux said. “In the most red, flushed, delicious way possible.”

“I love you too.” Karkat said, too tired to think of an insult. Sollux turned to say something else to him, but he was already deep asleep, having never felt so satisfied or so right in his life.


End file.
